Psycho Family Halloween
''Psycho Family Halloween ''is an episode of The Psycho Series uploaded on the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. It was uploaded on October 31, 2015/Halloween and is the 34th episode in the series. Plot Jesse Ridgway is dressed as the Joker & Corn is dressed as an ear of corn. The two explain their Halloween plan to prank Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. at his party. The two leave to go to the Morton building, making a brief stop to observe Jesse's parents arguing. They go to the outside of the building and decide to rush them. Jesse opens the door to see Jeffrey dressed as batman. Jeffrey is bewildered to see Jesse and is amused at Jesse's costume. Jesse asks Jeffrey if he wants to see his scars but Jeffrey gets physical and pushes him outside. Jesse tells Jeffrey he wants to attend the party but Jeffrey closes the door on him. Outside Jesse takes out a two faced coin and decides to flip it to determine if he should light up fireworks. It comes up as heads and Jesse proceeds. The video then cuts to Jesse and Corn with the fireworks. The two return to the Morton building (again showing a glimpse of the Ridgway parents arguing). The two burst open the door again. Jeffrey tells them to get out again but Jesse threatens to light the firework. Jesse tells Jeffrey that he'll go away if Jeffrey plays with him. Jeffrey appears to go along with this for a few seconds but suddenly bursts out and tells him to put down the roman candle. Jesse lights it up and it bursts out into sparkles all over the morton building. Jesse laughs at the sight while Jeffrey tries to protect himself in fear. Suddenly Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. walks in dressed as the Hulk and demands to know what is going on in the Morton building. Jeffrey Sr. in anger, flips over the party prepared tables that Jeffrey Jr. had for his to-be party. Jesse laughs at this sight while Jeffrey Jr. protests in anger. Jeffrey Jr. grabs an orange spray paint can and vandalizes Jesse's room with a penis drawing. Jesse runs at him and forcefully pushes Jeffrey against the wall, before an angered Jeffrey shoves Jesse down at the floor. Theresa Abraham-Ridgway walks in dressed as an angel, shocked at what's going on. Jeff Sr and Theresa leave the Morton building with Jeff Jr. cancelling his party. The video ends with Jesse and Corn alone in the ruined Morton Building. Trivia *This is the first Psycho Video that involves a physical fight between Jesse and Jeffrey. *Jesse Ridgway's costume, the''' Joker''' is heavily based upon the late Heath Ledger's portrayal of the Clown Prince of Crime in Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight (2008). **Oddly enough, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. is wearing a Batman costume, considering that the two are enemies in real life and in their fictional superheroic counterparts. **Apart from DC Comics, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. is wearing a Hulk costume. Ironically, Psycho Dad's costume represents his personality. Both him and the Hulk are characters that wreaks havoc when losing their temper. **Theresa Abraham-Ridgway's costume, which was an angel is the only costume in the Ridgway family in this video that doesn't have anything to do with the superhero genre. **Zachary Cornatzer's costume is a giant ear of corn. Like Theresa's costume, his costume doesn't have to do anything with the superhero genre. *Coincidentally, Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One and Psycho Family Halloween both end with the phrase "Turn it off!" but he says it more quietly. **Another similarity between these two videos is that they both feature an action by Jesse that could've resulted in injury or even the death of his family members, with Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One featuring Jesse performing a chainsaw prank on his parents without having taken the blades off, and this video featuring Jesse setting off fireworks in a room containing propane tanks. *This is the second video to be posted on Halloween, the first being Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath. *This is the only destructive Psycho video besides ''Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies'' and ''Psycho Dad Axes Laptop'' where Jeffrey Sr. does not destroy any of Jesse's belongings and instead destroys Jeffrey Jr.'s belongings. *Many commenters believed that the costumes worn by Jesse, Jeffrey Jr., Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa represent their personalities. Jesse and the Joker are demonstrated as committing psychotic acts without proper reasoning (which can especially be seen with Jesse in Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle), Jeffrey and Batman are shown to go to certain extremes in order to get revenge, Jeff Sr. and the Hulk are both shown to have anger issues and a tendency to cause destruction, and Theresa has mostly been a pacifist throughout the Psycho series, much like an angel. **Corn is the only person who wears a costume that doesn't represent his personality. Instead, it represents his nickname. **In THE JOKER'S HANGOVER, Theresa confirms it herself that the reason Jeff was in a Hulk costume was because it represented his personality. *A few commenters sided with Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., as he is right that Jesse could have inflicted harm to Jeffrey Jr. and potentially could have worsened the damage, up to the point where propane tanks or even entire Morton building could have caught fire or exploded. Some also thought Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. both had to be taught a lesson by their dad. However he is trying to stop them from messing with each other. **Ironically, Jesse does defend himself by saying he didn't have anything to do with the events of this video, much to the criticism by YouTubers in the comments as well as Psycho Dad and Jeffrey in the video. **However, there are a great number of viewers who have sided with Jesse throughout the video. *Jesse remains in character as the Joker throughout the majority of the video, only changing his voice once Jeffrey Sr. enters the building. **Jesse makes some references to The Dark Knight (2008) in this video: ***Where Jesse flips a coin in order to see if he will light up the Morton Building is a reference to Harvey Dent, who will bear the moniker "Two-Face" after his transformation. Dent is the secondary antagonist of the film. ***Jesse asking Jeffrey if he wanted to see his scars is a reiteration of a famous quote said by the Joker ("Do you wanna know how I got these scars?"). ***Him saying "Ladies and gentlemen (Jesse says gentleman), we are tonight's entertainment!" is the quote of Joker raiding the party dedicated to Harvey Dent while looking for Bruce Wayne. ***Prior to Jesse lighting up the fireworks, he says to Jeffrey "Go back to Christian Bale, you fuck!". Christian Bale is the actor who portrays Batman in Batman Begins, The Dark Knight & The Dark Knight Rises. ***At the end of the video, Jesse does a monologue of how he got his scars. In The Dark Knight, Joker does this to Rachel Dawes and the mob boss Gambol. Continuity *''Psycho Dad Interrupts Powwow'' was concerning the monthly payment, mostly from what occurred in this video. *In retaliation in BIGBRUDDA'S BLACKMAIL!, Jeffrey Jr. took Jesse's Golden YouTube Play Button and blackmailed Jesse to give Jeffrey one million subscribers, or else Jeffrey will use Jeffrey Sr. against him by showing him all the times Jesse has disrespected Jeffrey Sr. in his YouTube videos. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Videos Category:Featured Articles